Rise of the Skies
by XxCrazyBeeGirlxX
Summary: Chelsey and Alycia were never normal from the start. Their mother condemned to a mental Asylum, Not knowing the knock on effect. Their father drinking his problems away. When they thought their lives couldn't get better, They Encounter two small bots Changing their lives for the better, Or maybe the worst. BumblebeexOC, RatchetxOc. M For swearing and Eventual smut.
1. Best day

"Hurry your ass up for school, seriously we are going to be late again, this is the third time this week!" Alycia shouts up the stairs whilst running up them to get her year younger sister to get out of her room.  
She wouldn't ever dare to enter her sisters' room, the last time it happened Alycia was attacked by her animalistic sister with a spoon because it was invading her privacy, but still a spoon wasn't a nice way to attack her sister but oh well, Life is life even if it was strange.  
A loud thump is heard behind the door then a muffled voice is heard;  
"How could you wake me up like that….I fell asleep in my clothes if that made your life any better…" Mumbles Chelsey as she pulls herself up off the floor, quickly putting her jet black hair with neon green tips in a ponytail which reached her shoulder blades. Alycia's hair not being as dyed, chocolate brown with blue tips, just reaching her shoulders.  
She sleepily opens the door and slumps over to her sister who is waiting very impatiently.  
"I swear if you were up playing on the ps2 again, I will punish you in a way you can't imagine" Alycia threatens whilst smirking like a madman.

Chelsey replies quickly " The zombies wer-"  
She was cut off by Alycia Throwing a bottle of ice-cold water in Chelsey's face, Alycia always kept one nearby in an event like this.  
" I hate you!" Chelsey shouts just as the cold water droplets drip down her face and down to her chest which made her shiver more, But on the brighter side, She had woken up fully now.  
Alycia drags her now pissed off sister down the stairs and outside where the bright sun burns both their eyes, they both walk to school.  
Just as they walk up the stairs up to the brick building the school bell goes for first period.  
"See we weren't late, was little Alycia scared of being late for the teacher hmmm?" Chelsey says in a teasing voice.  
"Well, my history teacher is insanely hot! Oh crap, Exam results today, if I get an A, We get a car!" Screeches Alycia in excitement.

*During first period (there won't be many time skips, But I couldn't find anything good to write about lessons Sorry :L)  
"Ok, Here is a complex-" As the teacher natters on, Chelsey's hearing had start to go more muffled as her eyelids became heavy, Sleep taking her mind over into an endless dream.  
"H-hello?" She looks around the decaying school building; She was still sitting at her desk, _What the hell? _ The air becoming cold and chilly sending Goosebumps up her arms making her feel like the hand of death was brushing her arm slowly.  
The chalk board covered in animalistic claw marks, smothered in blood. Work papers strewn across the room also bloodied.

A window caught her eye, This window was Cracked, and The once white paint was now peeling and wooden borders decaying from woodworms.  
Upon looking out the window the sight was unexplainable, bodies of people she had known laid mangled together, Bodies of teachers too, Just there ripped to pieces, 'No mercy' Was written in blood upon the school building.  
This was a battle zone, The only casualties, Humans.  
Chelsey's heart beating fast as she stared in utter disbelief of what she saw.  
The roof that was still up, The only one protecting her from these unknown enemies was effortlessly pulled off the building, Chelsey Gasped in horror as shrapnel started to fall almost hitting her.  
The being which had done this was glaring at her with its blood red eyes, This was something she had never seen or ever wanted to see.  
This being who was estimated to be over 30ft moved its arm slowly down to the terrified girl, Picking her up tightly crushing her ribs without any effort.

Chelsey started to choke loudly, She couldn't breathe at all, This was before she felt like she was falling which made her body jolt awake, Still breathless.  
All the students including her English teacher Mr siblings were staring at her, _Oh shit, Why are they staring _Chelsey thought.  
" Do you need to go outside, You stared choking for two minutes, everyone was watching." Mr siblings offered  
Trent sniggered " better if that bitch was dead"  
This caused the class to laugh at her, Making her insecurity even worse _great thanks you piece of dirty whore trash_ Chelsey grumbled but keeping it to herself as she walked out of the classroom, But not before receiving paper balls being thrown at her.

She leaned against the lockers as the bell went for the end of the day.  
she pondered about her dream, Well nightmare but felt being dragged out of her thought bubble by her sister running towards her with a massive grin on her face before shouting  
"I got an A!"  
"Yes!, The revision finally worked off!" Chelsey replies, Now being cheered up by the news.  
This meant they would finally get the car that their father had promised them, Even if it was a run down one, They wouldn't really mind, It was a car that's all that mattered.  
Alycia's Jade green with a slight hint of hazel eyes had lit up with excitement as she looked her sister who had ice blue eyes.  
They both smirked at each other before they both carried their own bags down the school steps seeing their father waiting in his old brown car with a beer in hand.  
The girls ran to the car not caring if anybody had seen them, They couldn't wait to show him all the A's they had finally got.  
Arnold had watched his two daughters pile into the car with ecstatic grins on their faces.  
"Look I have the A's" Alycia shouts in a moment of thrill.  
Chelsey waves a wad of cash containing $4000 that she had saved up over the years to finally get a good car.  
They could both drive a car as they had passed their drivers test.  
Arnold chuckled in delight as he started up the motor and drove to Duncan's Drives.  
Chelsey wouldn't mention the dream well nightmare to her sister just yet. She had no idea what it meant or the cause.


	2. What the hell happened?

The drive to Duncan's drives was full of silence but the air was full of energy as the girls would be able to get their first car which they had been working for three years to finally get it, All they hoped that it would be worth it and not some old rundown car.  
"Well we have arrived maladies" Arnold jokes whilst Alycia pushes Chelsey out the car looking at the old green sign which marked out the car dealer.  
Arnold and the girls had walked up and down the many isles of cars, looking at the quality of all cars; all three knew that Duncan had done these up cheap to make quick money.

"Hey chikas!" Duncan had called out; He was a short fella, around 5"1 which made the sisters look like giants compared to him as Chelsey was 5"8 and Alycia 5"10.  
"Hey Uncle Duncan" the girls cheered, He wasn't blood related but they were as close as family so he accepted the role of their uncle.  
"First car I presume? That makes me feel so honoured" he wipes a fake tear out of his eye.  
"Yeah yeah we get it, you are proud of them, But that can't beat a fathers love ha" Arnold boasted.  
Both the girls sighed and rolled their eyes at the two, the two older men got into arguments and fights, but men were men they guessed.

"Well, Me and Chelsey had both agreed on a car that we thought was the best one out of your crap farm -,"  
" The Honda Prelude 2001, It's the only one without rust on it as we checked it and wasn't all fault—" Chelsey started but Duncan cut in;  
"Let's not drive the other customers away now shall we?" He says that with a sheepish grin  
_Phht innocent act_ both the girls thought

After all the papers were signed and money handed over, the car was theirs.  
Both girls pinch themselves multiple times to insure they weren't dreaming, In all honesty they were so excited to drive their baby home as Arnold had driven off after the transaction was all clear.  
Alycia nudges Chelsey as they both get the indication that Alycia wanted first dips on driving.  
"Fine, just don't keep poking me, or I swear to god if you do I'll get your canine boyfriend on you!" Chelsey smirks as she mutters that.  
Alycia shudders "He likes me, I am not into beastiality "She laughs.  
" Right just get your ass in the car before I take the drivers sea—"  
As soon as Alycia heard Chelsey say that she ran to the car and jumped in the driver seat, on the other hand her calmer sister slowly walking to the navy blue car.

"Damn it! We need petrol; he hardly left any in the tank, the cheap ass lazy piece of wood!" Alycia curses as she shakes Chelsey, who was in a deep slumber, awake which now had pissed her off too.  
"I have 25 bucks, that's all, You owe me big-time ok?"  
"Yes fine " Alycia groans as she pulls up to the nearest gas station and goes to a pump.  
Alycia starts filling up the car whilst staring at a guy who stood out, not caring if the price was over 25 bucks at that moment in time but then snapped back to reality.  
As she was about to go to the kiosk to go and pay, Chelsey runs past shouting "I have to pee, that Monster I had didn't settle with my body!"  
That earned them a few looks of _what the fuck?_

Whilst both girls where in the building, Alycia waiting in the long line to pay for the gas, And Chelsey relieving herself from the Monster incident; Wheelie and Brains had been following the two for a mission from Megatron.  
The small pair started to cross the road, as they did they were nearly hit by a van speeding down the straight road  
"Are you freaking crazy!" shouted Wheelie as he flips off the speeding van.  
Making it across the road without any injury…._Luckily….  
_They spotted the femme's car and both got ready to hijack the car.  
: The femme Left the door open: Brains spoke to Wheelie through comlink.  
: Yea this will be easy: Wheelie replied then closed off the comlink.  
Wheelie looked around before opening the car door with hard effort from the size difference, But as soon as it was open He opened the glove box and stowed in there whilst shutting it afterwards leaving Brains to open the airbag in the steering wheel in one swift go, Without setting it off which would of sent himself flying into the headrest and setting the alarms off, But as he chucked the bag out of the door he shut the car door slowly as there was humans present, He entered the airbag space and put the cover back on so it looked like nobody had even been near the car.  
Finally after about ten minutes Chelsey and Alycia had walked out of the building with bags of nachos in their arms, Alycia opens the boot and both throw the nachos in the boot.  
They both get in the car and smirk

they lived next door to Sam Witwicky so there was always a commotion going on with Judy and Ron; it was always entertaining to hear them.  
As they pulled up to their driveway the radio started to buzz and turn channels fast.  
"What on earth?" Chelsey mutters.  
Both girls stare at the radio and ponder slightly, Alycia said "Well there is no interference around here—"she was cut off by the bots lunging out at the girls, Brains jumping on Alycia and Wheelie on Chelsey.  
Brains and Wheelie had the same objective, so they did as they were told to do.  
Brains struggling to stay on Alycia as she thrashes about in panic along with her sister, Brains grabs the side of her face and slashes below her eye leaving two deep scratches and momentarily blinded from the blood in the eye, As that was happening Brains took the momentarily blindness as an advantage as he wiped some type of serum into the cut which made it burn like hell.

Both girls opened the car doors as quick as they could and ran out, Brains had slipped off Alycia but still his part of the deal was done.  
Alycia groans in pain as she lies on the tarmac, But on the grass Chelsey was wrestling with the little bot, Wheelie had enough and got onto her back, slicing her inch away from the spinal cord leaving a long bleeding cut, Wheelie did the same with the serum on her back and smirked.  
The pair of bots scurried away with smirks on their faces as they knew that they had achieved their goal.

"Shit! This burns like a bitch!" Alycia partially shouts out and covers her eye, Chelsey responds with a groan.  
"Bastard…My back burns so much, what was that!" Chelsey mutters before both the girls drift out of consciousness

Sam looked out of his window and saw his two neighbors on the ground in their garden.  
_What the hell?_ He thought and walked outside, He walks over to the Chevrolet Camaro known as Bumblebee.  
"Did you hear anything? Or better Explain why the neighbors are on the ground?" Sam says whilst looking through the bushes to see if the girls were moving.  
They weren't.  
Bumblebee chirped a few times, His radio turns on "unidentified…..signatures were…over by…..them"  
Sam says quietly, Just above a whisper "Decepticons?"  
"Possibly …Sam" the stations mix up as Bee drives out slowly to see the scene that unfolded, both girls laying on the ground, The one known as Alycia made cookies for them one day, Bee's holoform had tried one, Both girls were talented in cooking food, The other girl known as Chelsey helped Sam wash Bee one day in the summer which made Bee shiver at her touch.

Something about Chelsey made his spark play up; Bee didn't know what it was so he would go to Ratchet when he is next able to go back to the base, It was probably a defect or something, These girls would need to be treated as soon as possible.  
His spark now had stopped humming as loud as it did because he saw his neighbors unconscious that's all, But he could feel deep down that he just wanted to pick the one femme up and protect her as much as he could.


	3. Going into the past

Sam watched the girls for five minutes along with Bee to see if they were moving, there was an occasional twitch of a leg or arm, but neither of them got up.  
Sam now getting worried slowly approached the girls, But Mojo his Chihuahua got to them before he did.  
Mojo started to nuzzle the back of Alycia's head then start trying to nibble on the ends of her hair.  
_Mojo, you are messed up_ Sam thought as he watched his dog being….well being Mojo  
This hair nibbling was Mojo's habit but he would only do it to Alycia, He reckons Mojo is sick with puppy love.  
Finally there was a muffled voice from Alycia;  
"Mojo I'm fine, I love you to buddy, just stop eating my hair" as soon as she said that Mojo stopped and sat obediently next to her.

"What happened here? You are both bleeding pretty bad" Sam asked, curious to know what happened to see if his suspicions were correct.  
"Well, we bought this car from Duncan's drives, a nice one at that" a voice perks up from the grass as Chelsey sits up slowly.  
" Then, After our pit stop at the gas station, T-these small things, They looked like robots"  
"Their eyes though…They shone so brightly, I remember seeing a bright red pair of eyes" Chelsey finished saying whilst flicking a snail off her forehead _Urgh slimy _Chelsey thought as she wiped her head.

Sam walks to Bee and murmurs "Just as I thought, Decepticons again, this means Megatron has come out of lurking in the shadows."  
Bee growled at the mention of Megatron, every wire in his body flared up in hatred for him, but yet remained calm.  
A blue light starts to form a few feet in front of the Camaro then a whole body formed, Bee's holoform, He had light blonde hair with black tips, His eyes bright blue, the same as his optics, and He wore a yellow jacket with a white under top. His body shape; muscular.  
Bee and Sam slowly made their way to the girls who kept going in and out of consciousness.  
Sam had picked the unconscious Alycia up, Mojo sitting on her chest making Sam's job much harder as mojo would run up and down Alycia's body.  
Bee picked up Chelsey gently, afraid to hurt her and cause her to bleed more than she already is.

Bee and Sam had laid the two girls on separate sofas and kept watch on them.  
Alycia started to have a flash back of when her mother was deemed insane and was taken away from them.  
Judy skies were her name, Platinum blond hair, slim body, Dark eyes. She was 42 around about now; the girls would always celebrate their mother's birthday even though she wasn't there to experience it.  
It was a nice morning, 8 years ago that this had happened; both girls had no idea why she was taken.  
Police had raided the house, taking pictures of the symbols that Judy continually drew on every inch of the house. She seemed in a state that she couldn't stop. It was making her see too much, eventually questioning her own purpose of writing these symbols, Was she just a messenger writing words of an unknown god?

Chelsey could only think of the effect that it had on them when she was taken, it was the government who had her taken away, they haven't heard from her since, this broke all three.  
Arnold couldn't help but struggle without his wife, he had to resolve to drinking, it would momentarily get rid of the pain in his heart, she was still alive and they all knew it in their hearts.  
Nobody could remember why she had suddenly seen these symbols yet she went 'insane'.  
All the government people said that she was a danger to them, what could that mean? That question was still unanswered and may remain that way until the girls can find out one way.

A secret was that for over the 8 years that their mother had been taken away from the family, Chelsey and Alycia had been going into government files, hacking as it was called, but the thing was there was nothing Anywhere on their mother, no report, no file of her being put into a specific Asylum.  
They found it strange but still never gave up on the search, still to this day they continue to go through the files, some they downloaded onto drives but they couldn't do much as the government know of their workings but they found it harmless, still they had all 3 laptops confiscated and destroyed from the workings they had done.

Bee and Sam watched the girls as they seemed to be in a deep thought like state.  
Sam knew about the family's troubles and stuff like that as Judy his mum was like best friends with their mother, still he supported them but had no idea of the hacking going on.  
Sam did know about Arnold's violent streak when he drunk, that was often that he did it, the worst was when he had knocked Alycia out by smashing a vase around her head then he attacked his other daughter for trying to protect Alycia, he punched Chelsey in the ribs and smacked her around the face multiple times for passing out from the intoxication, Sam was the first person who knew about the violent streak but it wasn't his fault, It was the drink that caused him to be very short tempered.

"Thank you Sam and stranger for bringing us here" Chelsey murmured before closing her eyes leaving consciousness.  
Alycia nods slowly and says "yeah, we really appreciate it "before she too left the conscious world yet again.  
Bee started to panic, thinking the girls had died  
"a-are they ok?!"  
Sam chuckled "yeah, they just passed out again, you should make the other bots aware of this and wait for them to give us a go ahead plan"  
Bee nodded and continued to watch the girls as Sam tried to drag mojo off Alycia yet again, Still Mojo didn't want to leave her side because Alycia never had put 'bling' as it was said on Mojo.  
Mojo disliked Alycia's sister though as she had put mojo in a dress then taking pictures like a fashion show.  
Still he didn't leave her side.

:) This chapter was sort of a filler, But the next two chapters get interesting ^-^


	4. Being pulled into a new place

**Hey, I'm happy that people are actually reading my story; I only own my oc's.  
Thanks for reading so far, More to come soon ;)  
Maybe try to leave a review but I don't mind, I'm just glad people are reading this ^-^**__

Press….press….press….  
This woke Alycia up from her dreamless sleep; the pressing down on her chest was actually Judy giving her CPR believing that Alycia had died on her sofa.  
As soon as Alycia's eyes opened Judy jumped back screaming  
"she's alive! I saved her! Wooooooop"  
"no mom, She was asleep, she wasn't moving around because of the pain she felt in her head" Sam explained.  
Judy just slouched back and spotted Mojo, Her eyes lit up as she held up Mojo's bling and chased  
after the small dog.  
"He is a boy dog, Stop dressing him up like a girl!" Sam shouted but it was too late as Judy had already gone.

Alycia slowly sits up from her laying position, giggles escaping her mouth upon seeing her sister.  
She looked like a walking mummy, Chelsey on the other hand was not happy about this as she could barely breathe.  
"Thanks Judy" Chelsey muttered as she started to un-ravel herself but then she realised she was half naked under the wraps so she had undone them to about chest level.  
Alycia mutters "who undressed you, Oh god that's just freaky. Wait what the-"  
She was cut off by Mojo making love to her leg.  
Judy screamed at Mojo and picked him up then covering him with bling as his punishment for doing the dirty on Alycia.  
" god she screams so much I already have a headache" Chelsey said to the now fully freaked out Alycia and she agreed on the screaming part.

"Well, I see you two are awake" stated Sam.  
"Well done you can see!" stated Alycia whilst Chelsey clapped slowly and sarcastically.  
Bee had walked in carrying tea, he looked surprised to see both the girls awake and up.  
Alycia mutters "you can see Better than me Samuel" She growled to herself when adding that comment.  
Then Chelsey's back started to contract giving her a muscle spasm where she was stabbed, This made her weak in the knees and just gave way, But before she had met with the ground Bee had stopped her from falling by catching her in his arms.  
"T-thanks "Chelsey mutters evidently still in pain.  
Bee just smiles as he sits the girl back down, he walks back to where Sam was.

"Looked like it hurt, Are you okay?" Alycia asked being all concerned.  
"Yuppers, I'm good, Nice eye patch, Where's ya parrot then" Chelsey replied with a smirk.  
Alycia grumbles and hugs Mojo like an innocent child, laughing slightly at the remark that was just made.  
The two sisters now glaring at each other, trying to stifle any laughter they both had from their looks.  
: Bee, You should proceed to bring the injured femmes to the base, from what I've heard it sounds pretty bad, I will need to check both over: Came a comlink from Ratchet.  
Bee then replied : I will bring them as soon as I can: after that comment the comlink had closed.

Sam mutters to Bee "what have you been told so far by the others?"  
"Take them back to the hangar, Get Ratchet to check them over and treat their wounds up" Bee explained quietly.  
Sam nods slowly In agreement; both guys turn their heads to the girls.  
"A mummy and a pirate who would win?" Sam smirks; this earned him a backhand from both girls as they grumble to themselves.  
"Anyway Mr blonde guy who just caught my sister and looked at her with goo-goo eyes, what's your name and who are you?" Alycia asks curiously.  
"Well—"  
Sam butts in "He is my second cousin Bee, He is from a faraway country so that's why you've never met him until today"  
Bee nods slowly and says "pleasure to make your acquaintance, I wish we could of met on better circumstances though. Gave me and Sam quite a fright earlier"  
"thanks Bee" Chelsey smiles

Alycia and Chelsey slowly started to sip the tea that Bee had brought in, but them not knowing that the tea had been tampered with sleeping pills to get them to the base without them seeing or knowing where it was.  
But also, Judy had taken the whole pot of tea and just chugged it down with no effort at all, she mutters "what? Why are you looking at me, I have clothes on this time!"  
Sam pushes his half sleeping mother into the kitchen where she lay on the table fully asleep by then.  
Sam chuckled slightly at his mother and walked back into the living room where both the girls were struggling to stay awake.  
Then they finally fell into a slumber, both their bodies lying on the sofas.  
Bee thinks to himself _Chelsey looked like a puppy trying to stay awake, she's cute like that_.

" come on Bee, We should get them in quickly before anyone starts to suspect, Which is unlikely" he mutters whilst picking Alycia up, She talked in her sleep " mushrooms…put the knife away….I didn't mean to eat you"  
Sam stifled his laughter and put Alycia in the backseat as Bee did the same with Chelsey.  
His holoform slowly fades away  
Sam says "ready to go back to the others? Also the girls are going to be freaked out knowing them"  
Bee's engine started up as Sam took control of driving for that long period of time.

*skip to the base*

When both the girls woke up in the same room, it was plain and secluded, no windows but a simple bed, a light an a mirror.  
"w-what the hell is going on?" Alycia mutters checking out her new surroundings, _how did we get there, They were both at Sam's before….  
_Alycia tried to get up, but she couldn't as her legs were shackled to the bed!  
Chelsey was hanging off her bed by her feet, She says from the floor "I don't know cherrypie, but I've been stuck like this for an hour, Finding it hard to breathe right now."  
Alycia couldn't stop laughing at what Chelsey said .  
"So, what shall we do until we find out what our kidnappers want with us" Alycia smirked  
Chelsey replied "how about we sing a musical? Or better yet Oprah? "  
This caused the people behind the one way glass to laugh, These girls were amusing to watch.

Lennox had stepped into the room to see how the girls were adjusting to the small room they were placed in.  
" hey look, It's a person!"  
"Yes, I can see out of one eye still dipshit" Alycia says in a high tone making Lennox laugh slightly.  
"Well I've seen you two have woken up, you are here to be…treated here, There will be no questions to be asked and you are not allowed to leave this room without somebody accompanying you….for your….health reasons" Lennox explained.  
Both the girls sighed and said at the same time "why the fuck not! What if we need to breathe fresh air?"  
Lennox then spoke "you will have to live like I just said; Sorry but I didn't make these rules" he made his leave after that. Ten minutes in utter silence.

"Damn now we were stuck here, But then wait, If this place stores government files then bingo, We can carry on with our sea—oh god me and my big mouth" Chelsey covered her mouth quickly as Alycia sent her a look of 'you are an idiot' then spoke "Well you did think the red light on the computer was the government tracking us, you are a special girl."  
Chelsey whimpered "but in films it's like that…"

"Well well well, I guess the femme with the Cursing problem will be getting her appointment first"


	5. WaitWhat!

Authors note: Thanks so much for who read my story, It makes me so happy :). I don't own Transformers, I only own my Ocs.

Lennox sighs as he watches both girls trying to escape from the shackles around their ankles; they had them like that because they could have wandered off around the base causing their secret to be found.  
That was their biggest fear, but then also Lennox had an idea of why the Decepticons had attacked them both, their mother Judy Skies had been captured by the Decepticons and tested on multiple times; She was tested, she had been cut open, her brain filled with Cybertronian information.  
That was before she fell pregnant with her daughters.  
Judy knew that she could have passed on some of the information genetically but still took the risk of conceiving twice.  
She never told anyone, even her own husband.

Lennox kept thinking that if their mother was changed, if the genes were changed in her body, could it even pass on.  
If so, that would make them part cybertronian, that was a long shot though…He hoped.  
"Ratchet is ready to start checking the girls out and also to check their blood systems for any trace for Cybertronian fluids" An officer responded to Lennox  
Lennox nodded proceeded to the cell the girls had named 'The crazy room' as he entered he saw one of the girls hanging off the bed by her feet, and the other shouting at her for being idiotic but then again bored.  
"Right, Alycia say goodbye to Chelsey, because you will be heading to the medical bay to meet the doctor"  
Alycia smirks "finally! Bye bitch!" the cuffs around her ankles had loosened to opening point and she got up, her bones clicking as she walked off.  
Chelsey merely waved and continued to watch the world upside-down.

Lennox closed the door after he and Alycia had stepped out and started to walk slowly down the hall.  
Lennox thinks before asking "So, How has the search been going? The government have been slightly cheesed off by the hacking that's been going on"  
Alycia gasps slightly "so they know? Well Chelsey and I do have a lot of free time on our hands and also we have been trying for years to get any of the slightest information, But yet we have nothing"  
"There is nothing on her, we've also tried searching for official reasons, But it's like she isn't there." Lennox looks down the corridor and continues to walk with the slightly shocked Alycia.  
_These corridors are so bland, they need colour or pictures hanging from the wall a duck could cheer up the place just a little bit! _Alycia thought and smirks to herself imagining.  
_  
_Lennox opens a large door "just walk in, the doctor will see you "  
Alycia does so then looks around the room _this doesn't look like a normal medical room. I knew I was on drugs!  
_"So you are Alycia Skies, Age 19 going on 20." A voice boomed way above Alycia.  
Alycia looks up quickly at this….Robot…. it was way taller than Alycia, She was 5"l0.  
Her body froze at the sight, Thinking that she must have fallen asleep on the bed or something, _this couldn't be real…._  
"Try not to freak her out too much Ratchet, Explain slowly ok?" Lennox says whilst walking off.  
"You have to ruin my fun" Ratchet vents, Alycia took that as a sigh, she stared up at him in amaze and astonishment.  
Ratchet activates his holoform which appears near Alycia, She whom is very wide eyed about all of this Ratchet then goes through the supply box to get clean bandages, antiseptic and a needle with surgical thread.  
This was making Alycia's head spin like crazy.

On the other side of the base Chelsey was in a deep session of thought glaring at the cuffs that were bound against her ankles, _All I need is a pen lid and a hair clip… _She thought.  
She had wondered if she'd been forgotten because her sister had walked off with a chap in a military uniform  
"How irritating" Chelsey grumbled before hugging her knees the best she could, Her face slightly red from blood rushing to her brain.  
She groaned in frustration as so many questions ran through her head _who would be in here next to visit? Would I be dragged off anywhere to have my cut checked out…I mean it wasn't that big so why is this all happening_.  
She finally sat up onto the bed and stared blankly at the one way mirror.  
Ratchet had to sedate the femme to get her to stay still and not run off, Her eye had not been effected, Just scarring tissue below the eye he started to sew the slashes up as they wouldn't close up on their own.  
Ratchet took a syringe and pushed it into her wrist to collect blood which was a strange dark green colour, This was one of the required tasks anyway, Her body did react differently to the tests, He looked up their history file to see if there was any explanation of this cause and once he had read it fully he had to read it again.  
Was it even possible for that to happen, _Can a foreign body be passed through genetically, well for sure they had made it possible_ Ratchet thought as he put the blood through a processing machine.

After the blood had been processed he read the results and his Optics couldn't of opened any wider.  
Her blood type wasn't distinguishable because her blood was half energon, this would explain the colour difference and also why the results were completely different.  
_if she was like that, Could her sister be like that?_ He thought as he put a bandage on the stitches  
He knew this was going to be very hard to explain to everyone, But a report had to be made to Optimus as soon as he examined the other girl.  
" her wounds are healing by themselves, Faster than a human rate, But still at a slow rate, Is she even aware to her mutation" Ratchet muttered as he cleaned up his tools.  
Alycia groaned when she opened her eye due to the stitches making her face tender, She had wondered what the hell had happened.  
"Wait why the hell is there a AM General Hummer H2 in here?!" Alycia tries to get up fast but it causes her head to spin so she reluctantly stays down.  
Ratchet in his holoform says " Oh, Don't worry about that for this time being, You need to rest as your head has been knocked from when you had that incident which you will be informed about shortly, You are to stay in the bay until I see further improvement. And only with my approval you can leave."  
Alycia too tried to argue, just nods and says "Thanks doc..." she soon fell asleep.  
Ratchet mutters " don't get into any more trouble than you should, You and your sister may be of some great importance with discoveries and also with ourselves…"


	6. Boom baby

~ :)  
Bee was pacing, he deeply wanted to find out what was going to happen to the girl with the green  
hair, and maybe the blue haired, no, maybe not.  
But since he saw the girl, his sparked had ached he didn't know what was really happening but he had his slight suspitions, It seemed that he was growing attached to her even though they had never spoken to eachother properly or seen eachother in his real form, but it wasn't to say that he couldn't try.  
Chelsey opened her eyes as she heard the door slowly starting to open, her eyes glanced over to see Director Theodore Galloway, This man made Chelsey's skin crawl with anger.  
Chelsey sat up "Oh shit…"  
"That's right 'Oh shit' you stole a Government file" he said with a stupid smirk on his face.  
Chelsey said nothing just glared, She did in fact steal a file, It was the very file containing names of all the members to do with N.E.S.T and their connections, She had read some of it with her sister, But never got around to reading the whole file.  
"But first we are going to get you all patched up before getting you executed" and as he said that, he unlocked Chelsey's Restraints.  
She slowly slid off the bed and growled at him.

Alycia woke but she kept her eyes closed and tried to remember where she had seen that man who had taken her to the medical room, not long after she remembered the file that Chelsey had stolen, Alycia had transferred many parts of it onto hard drives and pen drives, All containing more information on the government that was top-secret.  
They both had spent most nights which then continued on to early hours of the morning reading them and since Alycia's computer was smashed she had to transfer a lot of data onto a backup laptop, So that gave Chelsey an advantage in their 'research' .  
Both girls had read each profile of the N.E.S.T members, but they would have never thought they'd been found out and would actually see them for real.  
Then she remembered it all.  
She then thought of her sister, hoping that she wouldn't be in that much trouble because of the file. She almost chuckled at the thought, but they were both going to be deeply in trouble, not with the government, but with their dad, they had been gone for hours it seemed.  
He wouldn't be happy at all he could have so many thoughts around his head, But he would manage.  
After thinking it all through and smiling to herself, she opened her eyes slowly to see a bright light shining near her eye which was blinding her.

Chelsey grabbed Galloway by the head and brought it to her knee with such force, She could hear a sickening crack which then she thought that she had broken his nose due to the rush of blood coming out of it, Galloway thrashed around trying to swing at Chelsey as she let go of his hair, But Chelsey stopped him from throwing a direct punch in to her chest.  
She punched him hard.  
This was revenge for the comments he made in that one damn file.  
Before he could react anymore his head collided multiple times with the wall with force.  
Four N.E.S.T officers ran into the room trying to pry Chelsey off the bleeding and bruised Galloway.  
Fortunately for Galloway Chelsey's anger had subsided meaning It was easier for the officers to handcuff her and drag her to a holding cell, But her last words to Galloway were "Next time don't get in my way bitch"  
Bee could hear all this from a nearby room, so following his instinct he had already been walking towards that room, taking a peek around the wall, He could now see the green haired girl known as 'Chelsey' was being restrained, Bee looked at the scene which unfolded to see Galloway holding onto a wall, Blood dripping down his chin and jaw bone.  
_Must have been Chelsey's doing, what caused this though, She isn't violent_ Bee thought.  
And as Chelsey gave up fighting the officers, the rest of the officers in that nearby area had gone to help Galloway as much as they could.  
"I will get you bitch, When you won't expect it" Galloway shouted as the blood continued to pool around the floor.

Ratchet was observing the blue haired girl mumbling about all different things to herself, and for this once, He felt a slight bit of concern for her, That was a rare feeling for Ratchet to get.  
While she was unconscious he had tried to get an x-ray done of her brain which would have required her to have her eyes open, but still, she wouldn't let him get near her eyes, but she did let him redress the stitches.  
When Alycia awoke she looked up to a very bright light, and as she looked around she was in a different room wearing different clothes.  
Her skin crawled as she thought _Who ever undressed me better off not got pictures_, she observed the room as a small beam of light was around the door which meant it was open slightly, And an old Computer.  
"Ooh baby, you only get a chance like this once" she mutters before rushing to the old computer, above the computer was cameras of a few rooms, Mostly of the holding cells.  
She saw one monitor which caught her eye the most, She saw her sister in a holding cell, She had blood on her knuckles and she was there smirking at the bars.  
"Chelsey! I told you not to get into too much trouble And I could too, As I'm looking through all the cameras and files, Pretty interesting stuff, Wish I had my data stick to get some of this home, Oh well, I've been strapped to a bed for the past hour being checked on. Please get out of there soon!" Alycia talked but not realising she had pressed down on a microphone which was connected to those rooms.  
So in fact Chelsey heard her sister, but she wasn't the only one to hear her which caused several officers to look around in panic and start running to the room Alycia had been moved too...


	7. Freedom?

Chelsey couldn't help but stifle a laugh at hearing Alycia's voice coming from the over head speaker in her holding cell, This place wasn't so bad really. Alycia had obviously lent across the control panel, to have a look at the security cameras to see where everything was, activating the microphone which was slightly to the left of her, Still able to pick up any sound in that room.

Chelsey stuck her middle finger up at the obvious security camera in the cell which caught her attention and smirked _Same old same old, In trouble but seems to enjoy making a joke out of it_ Alycia thought with a big smirk on her face, Like she won the lottery.  
Lennox had been sitting outside Chelsey's cell, making sure he kept an eye on her and also to stay clear of Galloway who was still very pissed, he was being tended to by doctors, His train of thought was suddenly interrupted by a females voice, He recognised It after it went silent and slowly walked to the room he knew that she was in, where she could nearly see everything in the base, he opens the door slowly and peacefully not to alarm the unsuspecting girl.  
Alycia turned around, Seeing if there were any other devices to take a look at, But all she could see was a man standing in front of her with a slight smirk on his face.

"Been enjoying yourself have you?" Lennox spoke with a slightly amused tone then added " You know, Its been ordered to find you and take you into a cell until Ratchet comes back to do more evaluation" before leading her out, with force of course, she wouldn't be taken in that easy but gave up saving it for later.  
Alycia complained " is this necessary seriously?" before walking into the cell and slumping down the the floor from sliding down the wall.  
Lennox mutters before leaving " You should wait in here for the doctor or, Well, I'll let you find out" and with that final comment, He was gone.

She'd have to wait the good old way, But she was never really the wait and see type of girl, that's how it always was, But then again, there was always one in the family who was like that, still loveable though.  
Her head slowly sinking in to the feathered filled pillow, the scent of fresh lining filled the room, it was relaxing to her as she slowly felt her eyelids fall pulling her into a void of darkness and only memories to keep her amused.

Questions going through her mind, images of what she saw flashed in her head, now she knew this couldn't be a mental asylum could it? The tools looked too big to be h-human. That gave her the chills as she forcefully pulled herself out of the small slumber she wanted.  
_Maybe they put me in a mechanics room, Then again, why would there be any in a place like that... this place has more than meets the eye for sure_ Alycia laid on the white bed as her thoughts filled her mind even more. Then her eyes snapped open from thought, She wasn't in the room she fell asleep in. Panic raced through her momentarily as she finally calmed down to see she was in the mechanic room yet again. She swore she heard something, Above her.  
"h-hello-" Alycia started to say with a cautious tone before her eyes widen and she gasped ever so slightly as she looked directly in front of her to see a towering dark silhouette Where the hell was she!

Chelsey had finally managed to unlock the cell door, her hands were a little bloody but what can be expected when you are trying to break out of a hell hole where you could be tested on in an instant and nobody would even notice.  
She looked both ways before carefully walking out of that room into a long corridor _Left...Right...wait was I just here?! _She sighed out of frustration before she started to see a small arch way opening to the holding area for the military trucks, amongst them was Bumblebee, he had been told to wait there by Optimus in case the girls got that far and escaped.

He could see her looking at all the small trucks with fascination in her eyes until she stopped right in front of Bumblebee. He could feel her fingers rubbing against his bonnet slowly as she gazed at the him, he couldn't help but shake slightly at her touch _So gentle, it feels nice _.  
"wow, This is so amazing...a sexy car" she muttered before taking a step back from it as she looked around the room, _still nobody here_ she thought.  
She shook off the feeling of the car shaking slightly even though it made her curious to find out what was wrong with it, Maybe she nudged it without knowing.  
" Thanks girlie...Your words touched me"  
Chelsey jumped as she hid behind a box, staying still and as quiet as possible, She looked around franticly to see there was nobody there still.  
"I must be going crazy, Time to get out I think" Chelsey spoke to herself before leaving out the same door she came in.  
:: Optimus, One came by but left out of the room:: Bee reported  
::I shall notify Lennox, Thank you Bumblebee:: the comlink closed

**Authors note: Thanks guys for sticking with me, I've had a bit of trouble with the new laptop with writing. Many more chapters to come :D**


	8. Long walks

Alycia couldn't believe what was right in front her, two blinding light blue lights which must have been eyes...followed by a mechanical face...A_ robot? Wow this is what the government must be spending their money on _

"Wow, you can come out of that robotic suit solider"  
"As impressive as I am, unfortunately I'm not a homosapien, now stop struggling to run off, its unnecessary and also it wastes time" was its reply.  
"Well then, what the heck are you?!" she had to mutter as this was now really irritating the hell out of her.

The sound of gears moving as the being started to walk closer which caused Alycia to panic slightly.  
It spoke out "We are autonomous robotic organisms from the planet Cybertron Autobots for short, I am Ratchet the Autobots medical doctor. No need for more questions"  
"Wait there is more of you guys?!" she had to of blurted out  
Ratchet replied with a nod which ended all conversation for a while until he could feel that the female was getting fed-up of being on a bed restrained and could hear her shouting curses at him.  
She knew that Ratchet was getting slowly tired of all this name calling, It really didn't bother her as it was rather enjoyable, the profanities consisted of 'you're an asshole' 'holy shitballs' and other words which popped into her head.

"I'd prefer you not to shout profanities in my bay its really making a bad example for yourself and also you're still restrained female " Ratchet spoke with an irritated tone.  
This just pissed her off " Female?! I have a name! And its-"  
"Alycia skies, Yes I know who you are, no need to explain it again, we have a 'temporary human body' you could say, those are holoforms which we use to make our existence less known but then again its not really needed for hiding"  
Alycia forced herself to stay quiet to let the information sink in,_ This world held many secrets, the universe could contain many more of those planets and lead to our worlds end, then again, the Autobots could be our saviours if anything bad did come along.._ My eyes wondered to all the inhuman tools which where scattered around the large room which got me thinking of what he was preparing to do...

Chelsey couldn't help but feel alone, that feeling of being watched was everywhere in that damn base. _Its definitely not paranoia_ she thought before checking behind myself as there was no-body around, this was just getting stranger and stranger by the second.  
The maze like base was really starting to make her head pound with a migraine with all these corridors, though she still kept going through not really paying attention to the way she was going all she was focusing on was getting the hell out of here.  
Then Chelsey came across a flight of stairs which then proceeded to go down which took her to a floor which almost looked identical to the upper floor _isn't there a map on the wall for lost people?...  
_  
Bumblebee had followed her in his bi-pedal mode which was hard not to make any noise to startle the lost girl but the distance between them meant that the noise wouldn't reach her.  
He'd watched her take random ways past soldiers rooms which seemed to give no interest to her.  
Then Bee decided to try and go down different ways listening to any noise that was made but to no avail she was nowhere to be found which made him start to ache in his spark which was making it more harder to find her as she was his good friend..._ maybe more like a best friend, but do they feel a deep connection?_  
A thought erupted in his processor, she would still have a small Decepticon trace on her jacket from when she was attacked only hours ago it seemed like.  
Tracking the signal was harder than he thought as the jacket had been cleaned of most of its abnormalities Until he picked up on two signals, one stronger than the other as he was pretty close to the medical bay which had caused it to flare up more, It wasn't till Bee ventured slowly forward that the other signal was directly below.  
Bee knew where she was, hopefully Chelsey wouldn't do walkabouts yet again before he could obey Optimus's order which was to gather them up for one big meeting to explain all about the whereabouts and other minor details.  
He felt his spark hum with a slight bit of hope as he made his way down to the lower level, when he had gotten to where the trace originally come from, there was nothing there which made him mad at himself for being so slow.  
Finally after some deliberation, Ratchet turned around, expecting Alycia to make a snide comment about him but nothing was said, all that she was doing was moving her head around staring at all his equipment which were mostly only for use of Cybertronians but a small area dedicated to the humans. He thought that she was just curious about all the machinery and what their functions were.

:: Ratchet, I lost the girl :: Came Bee's voice which seemed more like a whimper of sadness  
:: Why are you so upset about it, she's on campus still::  
:: I don't know why I feel sad about it...She's my good friend::  
:: See me later:: Ratchet replies which ends the link.

Alycia looked up at Ratchet as he was paused for a second then all of a sudden he had a look of curiosity on his face, her gut feeling was to stay on the bed even though she had undone the restraints in the time he was looking away.

Chelsey was trying to find her sister,who was on a completely different floor, and trying to plan a route of escape, which wasn't looking too bright so far.  
After sitting down on the floor she started to think about what the plan would be, she felt a wet patch on the back of her black jacket and top when sitting down, Immediately she took her jacket off and groaned _I shouldn't wear this, it leaked through my top but that's staying on my body thank you._ She shrugged and left the jacket slumped in a pile on the floor for anyone to find.  
She hoped there would be a plan all too soon before she encountered anyone...or thing...

**(A:n Thanks guys for reading this so far, I'm looking for reviews to see if people like the story so far :L I have so many chapters on paper its just like woah :L The chapters will get longer as soon as I get to the longer ones as MUCH MUCH more happens. Thankles ;D)**


End file.
